


Fake It 'Til You Make It

by sunscreams



Series: Catradora Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunscreams/pseuds/sunscreams
Summary: “Adora, I’d tell you if I was sick. And I’m fine. Really,” Catra insisted.Adora sighed then and leaned over to press a soft kiss to Catra’s forehead. “Alright. That’s all I ask,” she relented.But Adora knew she wasn’t wrong. She’d just have to be extra-vigilant and take care of Catra herself.Or five times Adora knew Catra was sick, and one time Catra finally admitted it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189615
Comments: 16
Kudos: 295





	Fake It 'Til You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [Tumblr](https://catradoramma.tumblr.com/post/629255916737445888/can-we-get-a-catradora-fanfiction-where-catra-gets) as a prompt from a lovely anon:  
>  _"Can we get a Catradora fanfiction where Catra gets sick and tries to tough it out and nobody notices except Adora. Despite Adora's prompting Catra refuses to rest until she suddenly passes out in front of everyone?_
> 
> Anon, I hope you like this! I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm so sorry it took me so long. 
> 
> Promts are still open if anyone is interested, you can send them to be [here](https://catradoramma.tumblr.com) on my Tumblr.

**1.**

Adora slipped out of bed before the sun was even up that morning like she usually did. She pressed a small kiss to Catra’s forehead and tucked her back in, exactly like how Adora usually did. She got dressed and ready for her morning run and Catra stayed sleeping, exactly as usual.

So someone please tell Adora why she felt something was off from the moment she opened her eyes.

This mystery was driving her crazy all the way until she sat down at their usual table at the campus cafe, still a little sweaty from her run, next to Catra, who sniffled lightly as she handed Adora her morning coffee and bagel. Adora knew instantly. Catra was sick.

Catra was sick, which is why her worry senses had been tingling all morning.

“You feeling okay?” Adora asked Catra, accepting her breakfast with a little concerned frown on her face.

Catra blushed (which was a sure sign she wasn’t feeling well!!) and looked away. “I’m fine, Adora. Stop acting like you’re my mom,” Catra complained with a roll of her eyes.

“Word, Adora,” Glimmer said with a little playful quirk of her lips. “Ever since you two have gotten together, you’ve become like, significantly more overprotective.”

Adora rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Oh, come on guys. I’m not that bad. Bow’s way worse!”

“Uh, yeah, but I’ve always been a worrier,” Bow said. “You once told me to take a Halls and have a power-nap when I had Strep.”

Adora winced. “Alright, okay,” she glanced over at Catra worriedly. “I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you,” Adora said to Catra, sending Catra a painfully earnest look that Adora knew she was weak to.

Just as expected, Catra melted, some of her defensiveness sliding off her shoulders. “Look, Adora, I’d tell you if I was sick. And I’m fine. Really.”

Adora sighed then and leaned over to press a soft kiss to Catra’s forehead. “Alright. That’s all I ask,” she relented.

But Adora knew she wasn’t wrong. She’d just have to be extra-vigilant and take care of Catra herself.

**2.**

Adora picked up Catra from her last class before lunch, as she always did with a smile. “Hey, how was your morning?” She asked as she linked their fingers together, leading them both to the campus cafeteria.

Catra shrugged. Her hands were freezing. Another point of evidence leading to the Catra Is Sick conclusion. “It was fine. My last class was freezing though. It’s like they just leave the AC on all year in there. I swear I’m gonna get hypothermia some day,” she complained as she shivered again.

Adora frowned a little and grabbed both of Catra’s hands, warming them between her own warmer ones. She leaned in and breathed warm air onto them. “Better?’ Adora asked.

Catra’s cheeks darkened and she nodded. Adora smiled up at her and placed a small kiss to Catra’s knuckles.

“Hey, I think my soup punch-card is almost full. How does chicken noodle sound?” Adora asked as they got to the cafeteria.

Catra sent Adora a suspicious look, “This isn’t about the fake me being sick thing is it?” Catra asked, her voice sounding a little rough until she cleared her throat.

Adora’s worry spiked, but she pushed it down before Catra could see it. “It’s about the punch card and the free soup,” she said with a playful roll of her eyes.

“Oh, I see, it’s your day to buy, so you’re trying to get a discount,” Catra joked back dryly, but gave into the soup idea.

“Oh, unapologetically,” Adora said as she started spooning soup into two tiny to-go bowls. “Plus, it’ll help you warm up. From your freezing last class.”

Catra smiled softly and Adora cherished the look. “Alright, I guess if you’ve thought it through.”

Adora had thought it through. And as they sat across from each other, their feet tangled under the table and Adora’s jacket around Catra’s shoulders, Adora knew it was the right choice. Catra was sick, and even if she wouldn’t admit it, Adora ould take care of her.

**3.**

Catra was already waiting for Adora in the lecture hall of their last class of the day, her jacket in the seat next to her, saving the spot for Adora, as she usually did. However, the closer Adora got, the more clear it became that Catra’s condition had only worsened. As Adora sat down, she could clearly see the bags under Catra’s eyes and her red nose.

“Hey Adora,” Catra greeted, her voice obviously raspy, and her nose obviously plugged.

Adora’s worry was clear on her face. “Hey sweetheart,” Adora said softly, reaching up to feel Catra’s forehead. “You feeling okay, darling?”

Catra blushed darkly and looked away, moving her forehead away from Adora’s grasp. “I’m fine, Adora. Gosh, what’s with all the pet-names?”

Adora just kept frowning in worry. “Catra, come on. Are you really gonna keep this up? You should go home.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m really fine.”

Bow and Glimmer took this opportunity to sit down right behind them, as usual. “Is Adora still on Catra about this sick thing?” Glimmer asked Bow as they sat down and got situated.

“Yes! And it’s driving me crazy! Tell her I’m fine!” Catra said, turning back to Bow and Glimmer.

“Yeah, Adora, she looks fine to me,” Bow said after a few beats.

“Word. If you wanna skip class with Catra, just say that. No need to make us all worry,” Glimmer said as she pulled out her laptop.

Adora groaned in frustration. “You guys! I’m really not exaggerating. Look at her! She looks ill!”

“Ouch,” Bow winced as Catra shot a cutting look to Adora.

“You saying I look bad?” She asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Double ouch,” Glimmer agreed.

Adora shook her head and started backpedaling. “Catra, come on, you know that’s not what I meant! You look great--”

“Oh, perfect, so you admit I’m not sick then,” Catra cut in.

“That’s not what I said!” Adora objected.

“Oh, so you are saying I look bad. Alright I get it,” Catra said and turned back to the front of the lecture hall, completely ignoring Adora.

Adora sighed softly. She really just couldn’t win today.

**4.**

Catra still wasn’t talking to Adora at dinner. She sat on the other side of the table instead of beside her, and hasn’t even looked at her once since the end of the lecture. Adora caught the look that Bow and Glimmer shared before they sat down on opposite sides as well.

Adora really couldn't stop alternating between being worried for Catra, and hurt by her snub. Especially considering ever since they sat down at the table, Catra had been rubbing her temples secretly as if trying to chase off a headache. Adora knew any help she tried to give would be brushed off, but she needed to help Catra in some way.

So, Adora placed an Advil on the table between them subtly before looking back down to her menu. She knocked her foot against Catra’s softly under the table to get her attention, then gave a lowkey glance to the pill before going back to her menu. Adora watched Catra look at the pill and then back up at Adora out of her periphery. Catra clearly hesitated, before deciding not to take it.

Adora sighed softly. She couldn’t make Catra do anything she didn’t want to do. Even if it was in her best interests.

Adora sulked all through dinner, trying to keep an eye on Catra to make sure she didn’t over-extend herself without making it obvious. Adora was probably not very good at this because conversation at dinner was extremely awkward. Bow and Glimmer tried everything they could to make dinner enjoyable, but even their cheerfulness had an end.

It wasn’t until the end of the meal, when everyone was paying and readying to leave that Catra reached down and grabbed the Advil. She took it while Bow and Glimmer were facing the server. Adora sent a thankful smile over at Catra and she rolled her eyes.

That right there was as good as a verbal confession of illness.

Adora stood and held out her hand for Catra. She looked at the hand, then at Adora and took it.

“Alright Princess,” Catra started, leaning a little into Adora. “Let’s go home.”

Adora smiled and pressed a small kiss onto the top of Catra’s head. “Let’s go home,” she agreed.

**5.**

All four friends made their way to the train station. Adora could tell Glimmer and Bow were extremely thankful Adora and Catra had made up. They both let out twin signs of relief when they caught a glimpse of their hands intertwined.

Adora and Catra didn’t talk the entire way to the train station, and when they sat down, Catra laid her head on Adora’s shoulder, the day’s activity having clearly drained her of all remaining energy. Adora turned her head slightly to press a kiss to the top of Catra’s head. She didn’t say anything as Catra fell asleep.

Bow and Glimmer who were sitting across from Adora and Catra had twin looks of worry on their faces. Catra rarely sat down on the train, usually opting to stand and hold onto the rail above wherever Adora was sitting. To see her sitting down, let alone sleeping, it was, frankly, worrisome.

Adora smiled at them in a way she hoped was reassuring. “It’s okay, guys. I’ve got her,” she turned to Catra with a soft look in her eyes. “She always does this. Tries to hold on and just push through when she should just take the day off. After the third time she collapsed in High School, I just learned to recognize the signs and catch her before it happens.” Adora smoothed some of Catra’s hair aside, hoping to make her a little more comfortable.

Bow was looking at Adora with that soft, watery look he got sometimes when he saw cute things and Glimmer had her combination grossed-out-but-charmed look. Adora smiled at them. “I’ll get her home safe. But I don’t think we’ll be coming to class tomorrow.”

**+1.**

The next morning, Adora woke at her usual time, but instead of slipping out of bed and getting ready to go on a run, she just rolled over and wrapped herself around Catra, using her body as a sort of heated blanket. She stayed like this until Catra opened her eyes much later. The sun was already shining through the blinds above their head, spreading cool, golden morning sunlight across their bed spread.

“Feeling alright?” Adora asked softly as she absently stroked along Catra’s side.

Catra sighed softly in defeat and closed her eyes again with a small smile. “No,” she finally admitted.

Adora smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Catra’s shoulder. “Want me to make you some tea? Maybe some oatmeal?”

Catra sighed again, this time more charmed than anything. “Yeah, that might help,” she agreed, her voice raspy and her nose clearly plugged. “Maybe a cough drop and some Vaseline too? My nose is driving me crazy already.”

Adora smiled, happy to finally be allowed to take care of Catra properly. “And you’re warm enough?”

“With your furnace body on top of mine? Yeah. I’m sweating,” she joked dryly.

Adora’s smile turned fond and a little playful. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be right back then. Try not to freeze to death.”

“You got it, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Catradora Tumblr](https://catradoramma.tumblr.com)   
>  [Main Tumblr](https://sunscreams.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/catradoramma)


End file.
